Universal Day of Kisses
by Hermione Jean McGonagall
Summary: Wrote in honour of Universal Day of Kisses. I was beginning writhing in that day June 6. What can happend in it holiday between Minerva/Hermione? Oneshot Femslash


Сегодня шестое июля 1999 года. Мы вместе с Минервой с конца войны. Сейчас каникулы и мы живём вдвоём в доме Минервы в пригороде Эдинбурга.

XXX

Я почти бесшумно зашла в спальню. Минерва не обернулась. Значит, любимая не заметила меня.

Я подошла к ведьме и села рядом с ней на кровать. Я притянула красавицу к себе и прижалась губами к её губам.

- О, Мерлин, Гера... - выдохнула Мина, когда поцелуй прекратился.

- Между прочим, сегодня у маглов международный день поцелуев, - сказала я.

- Скорее всего, дорогая, маглы имеют в виду немного другое. Полагаю, там идёт речь о лицах противоположного пола, а не...

- Мне всё равно, Мина. Ты прекрасно знаешь. Мне не нужен ни Рон, ни Крам, ни Мерлин-знает-кто. Мне нужна только ты и никто другой. Я люблю тебя.

- Я тоже люблю тебя, сама знаешь насколько, - ответила мисс МакГонагалл.

- Знаю? Ты в этом уверена? - спросила я с усмешкой. Я хотела, чтобы ведьма сделала что-то, может быть даже чуть более смелое, чем раньше.

- Ты полагаешь, что только этим, - Минерва медленно провела рукой по моей спине, отчего у меня появилось слишком заметное возбуждение. - ... а также...

Наверно, ведьма бы сделала много интересного. Но я не выдержала и повалила любимую на кровать.

- С праздником. - Я заглянула в огромные синие глаза ведьмы. Минерва в ответ стала смотреть в мои глаза.

Если бы я видела нас со стороны, то подумала бы, что мне не удобно лежать в такой позе. Дело в том, что я нависла над Минервой, а мои руки находились по обе стороны от неё. Если бы я наклонилась чуть ниже, то мои губы коснулись бы губ ведьмы.

В конце концов оторвала взгляд от удивительных синих глаз.

Желание было слишком велико. Я немного наклонилась и прижалась губами к губам ведьмы.

Мисс МакГонагалл почти сразу отстранилась.

- Ты считаешь, что показать чувства к другому человеку можно только с помощью тактильного контакта?

- Разве ты не хочешь? - поинтересовалась я и пощекотала Минерву.

- Помнится, ты не боишься щекотки. Я тоже.

XXX

Я уже лежала рядом с Учителем.

Я совершенно случайно запрокинула голову. Ведьма сразу же воспользовалась этим и поцеловала меня в шею.

- Оуу... Мина. Так не честно!

Я засунула руку под футболку Минервы и стала медленно проводить по животу.

- Понравилось? - спросила я, когда закончила.

- Догадайся с трёх раз.

- Всё ясно, любимая.

XXX

- В прошлом году ты сказала, что я должна пойти по твоим стопам.

- Это - правда. Я не верю ни в какие предсказания, хотя иногда они бывают верны. Я поняла, что у нас похожая судьба. Поэтому, на данный момент ты отработала около года в отделе магического хозяйства Министерства Магии.

- Минерва, знаешь, что мне нравится в отделе магического хозяйства, кроме работы?

- Тёмно-синие мантии, конечно.

- Откуда ты знаешь? Когда я рассказывала родителям про всё в отделе, они не угадали, что мне нравятся эти мантии.

- Я знаю тебя лучше твоих родителей. Тёмно-синий - это наш с тобой любимый цвет.

- Ничего удивительного. Я не всегда делилась с ними своими проблемами, далеко не всё им рассказывала... Прости, если я рассказываю тебе о своих проблемах больше, чем следует...

- Гера, дорогая, - прервала меня Учитель. - Я люблю тебя. Я должна знать обо всём, что бы с тобой не случилось.

- Когда я училась в Хогвартсе, ты была нашей Гриффиндорской мамой, но для меня ты стала самым дорогим человеком на свете, настоящей мамой. Я люблю тебя, мама.

- О, Мерлин... Никто никогда не назвал меня «мама». Это естественно. Я знала, что никогда не выйду замуж. Я поняла это лет в двенадцать. Но я хотела в хоть в какой-то мере вырастить детей, пусть и не своих. Каждый год я расстаюсь с некоторыми из них. А первого сентября приходят новые студенты, часть из которых становится моими львятами. Но, однажды, у меня появился замечательный львёнок, которого я люблю и буду любить всю свою оставшуюся жизнь.

- Мамочка моя синеглазая, - произнесла я и улыбнулась.

- Исполнишь моё желание?

- Я не могу тебе отказать. Это не реально.

- Что ты очень хочешь? - спросила ведьма.

- Тебя! Я имею в виду, что хочу, чтобы ты всегда была рядом со мной.

- Гермиона Джин МакГонагалл, никуда я от тебя не денусь. Пока смерть не разлучит нас...

- Не пугай меня. Я этого не вынесу.

Вдруг я осознала то, что сказала Минерва сначала, но, на всякий случай, решила переспросить.

- Дорогая, что ты сказала?

- Гермиона Джин МакГонагалл...

- Это... правда?

- Самая настоящая правда.

- Но... как это может быть?

- Ты хочешь, чтобы так было?

- Очень хочу.

- Поэтому так и есть. Я ради тебя готова на всё. И ещё на кое что.

- На что? - спросила я с надеждой.

- Скоро узнаешь, любимая.

- Прошу тебя, я больше не выдержу. Я не смогу ещё семнадцать лет...

- Министерство в прошлом. Профессор Гермиона МакГонагалл, добро пожаловать в Хогвартс.

- Значит... мы будем всё время вместе? - спросила я, чуть не плача от счастья.

- Больше мы никогда не расстанемся, - ответила Минерва, чувствуя примерно то, что и я.

XXX

Я очень долго была рядом с Минервой. Рядом, но, увы, не вместе. Шесть учебных лет... А потом я покинула школу, чтобы вместе с Роном помочь Гарри уничтожить хоркруксы дьявола.

Говорят, у плохих людей нет души. У Реддла её не было. Почти. Осталась всего одна небольшая часть. Все остальные части он спрятал в различные предметы, одну - в Нагайну (что было рискованно) и наложил на всё это сильнейшие заклинания. Но последний хоркрукс Реддл сделал против своей воли. Он вложил часть своей души в того, кто в конце концов убил его. Этим хоркруксом был Гарри Поттер.

Считается, что душа весит девять граммов. Если предположить, что каждый Хоркрукс имеет равную часть его души, то у Реддла от неё осталось всего два грамма.

XXX

Каждый человек хотел бы найти в своей жизни того, кто будет для него другом, помощником, советчиком... С таким человеком каждый хотел бы вступить в брак. Конечно, при условии, что эти люди любят друг друга и подходят по возрасту.

XXX

- Минерва...

- Да, любимая.

- Я хочу сказать, что мне всё равно, что мы одного пола и ты старше меня на шестьдесят лет без пятнадцати дней. Если говорить, например, о Великобритании... В Англии, если бы увидели нас вместе, подумали, что мы - бабушка и внучка. Но, если бы кто-то знал, что на самом деле, нас бы стали осуждать, считать, что с нами не всё в порядке. А в нашей Шотландии такого нет. И слава Мерлину.

От крошечного количества подобных нам пар ничего не изменится. Гетеры будут всегда. Конечно, кроме фемслэшеров и слэшеров есть ещё дженовики. Это те люди, которые не собираются вступать в брак или, максимум, они женятся/выйдут замуж, но не будут вступать в половой контакт с супругом/супругой.

- Эвфемизмы? (1) - улыбнулась ведьма. - Продолжим. У всех, за исключением дженовиков, в отношениях есть R, которое может дойти до NC-17. У дженовиков максимум может быть...

- PG-13, - закончила я. - Это ещё не половой контакт в том смысле, который придают этому понятию.

- Ты права, гетеров на свете очень много. Может быть, кто-то частично дженовик, но вступает в половой контакт с мужем/женой только для того, чтобы произвести потомство.

- Фемслэш PG-13? - спросила я.

- Да, для нас, - согласилась Мина и поцеловала меня в губы.

- Мама... Нет, больше. Ты для меня больше, чем мама.

- А ты для меня больше, чем дочь. Потому что с мамой больше, чем G быть не может.

- А если... - начала я.

- «А если...», то для этого имеется слово, которое приличные люди знать не должны.

- In… - начала я, но ведьма прикрыла мне рот рукой, чтобы я не произнесла слово полностью.

- Откуда ты знаешь? - удивилась Минерва.

- А ты откуда? - спросила я тоже самое.

- Ладно, если ты поняла что я знаю это слово, то... Я прочитала его в одной магловской книге. Чёрт подрал, зачем я начала _это_ читать?

- Ты имеешь в виду это? (Я назвала книгу.)

- Именно её. Самое ужасное, что автор написал об этом в художественной книге, а не в какой-нибудь научной или научно-популярной.

- К тому же, в книге не было предупреждений о том, что некоторые главы имеют высокий рейтинг.

- Сначала всё было более-менее нормально, но потом, когда дошло до полового сношения родственников, я закрыла эту книгу и больше никогда не открывала. Я не могу читать такие гадости. И дело даже не в том, что герои - кровные родственники.

- Правильно, у автора нет стыда. А у того, кто писал аннотацию, вероятно, была задача привлечь как можно больше читателей, чтобы получить прибыль от продажи книги. И я тоже, когда дошла до описаний «постельных сцен», сразу же закрыла книгу.

XXX

XXX

- Так... на чём мы с тобой остановились? - поинтересовалась Минерва вечером.

- Фемслэш PG-13, плюс к этому сегодня - международный день поцелуев.

- Похоже, у нас этот праздник каждый день...

Я ничего не сказала, а прижалась губами к губам ведьмы.

Поцелуй прекратился и мы посмотрели в глаза друг друга.

- Я люблю тебя, Мина.

- Я тоже люблю тебя, Гера.

**XXX**

(1) Эвфемизм (греч. ευφήμη — «благоречие») - нейтральное по смыслу и эмоциональной «нагрузке» слово или описательное выражение, обычно используемое в текстах и публичных высказываниях для замены других, считающихся неприличными или неуместными, слов и выражений («в интересном положении» вместо «беременная»). (Взято из Википедии)


End file.
